


Ravish Me Red

by ronans



Series: Prompts [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> I just really want Mickey to try on some make up and love it! Maybe some pretty clothes maybe - Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravish Me Red

It’s not the first time Mickey’s stood in front of the bathroom mirror with his eyes focused on Mandy’s make-up bag.

Today she’d bought two new lipsticks; one was deep red, and the other was apparently called Obsidian. Mickey doesn’t really fancy seeing himself in black lipstick, but the red looks fucking gorgeous. He chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment, deliberating, before snatching up the tube and taking a stick of kohl eyeliner too.

He just fucking hopes she’s not going anywhere fancy anytime soon.

*

‘Where _the fuck_ is my eyeliner?!’ Mandy yells from the bathroom.

Mickey bites down on his bottom lip and doesn't reply, simply changing the channel on the TV.

‘ _Mickey_ ,’ Mandy groans, stomping into the living room, half of her dress hanging off her body and a pair of strappy heels dangling from her fingers. Mickey glances up at her with raised eyebrows.

‘What?’

‘Have you seen my goddamn eyeliner anywhere, I’m gonna be late.’

Mickey smirks and turns back to the TV screen. ‘Oh, right, yeah, for your _date_.’

‘Shut the hell up, douchebag, have you seen it? Surprisingly, I don't wanna look like shit tonight.’

‘Mandy, you look fine. Jesus fucking Christ since when did you get so worked up over shit like this?’

‘I like ‘im, okay?’ she replies in a quieter voice, speedily scanning the room with her eyes.

And, shit, that makes him feel bad. But he’s not giving up the eyeliner; he’s kind of got plans that he doesn’t really want to cancel. ‘Mandy, you look great, okay? He’s an asshole if he thinks you don’t look amazing.’

Mandy smiles softly before rolling her eyes and batting Mickey around the back of his head as she passes. ‘That’s sweet, Mick, but I don’t do everything for the men in my life. I want to look fucking hot for myself, and you know how much I love eyeliner. This jacket look okay?’ she asks, shrugging on her black leather coat and then ruffling her fingers through her full fringe. Mickey just shakes his head and turns back to the TV.

‘You fuckin’ know it does.’

She shrugs and grins. ‘True. Okay… I think I’m ready. And you’re sure I look-‘

‘Jesus, Mandy! Yeah, you look great.’

‘Yeah, I know,’ she replies, beaming. Mandy pulls on her heels and then rushes over to plant a kiss in Mickey’s hair. ‘Don’t wait up.’

Mickey sighs and listens to the sound of the front door opening before he remembers something. ‘Ay, is it cool if Ian comes over?’ Mickey asks. He can't remember the last time he asked for Mandy’s approval on something, but lately he’s been a little antsy. And for good fucking reason, in his opinion. He’s perfectly comfortable with what he gets up to, he’s just… not so comfortable with his sister knowing just yet.

Mandy pops her head back around the door and frowns at her brother. ‘Um, sure? Why the fuck are you asking me?’

‘No reason…’ He feels a bit ridiculous now, but he also feels this puts out the message that he’s going to need the apartment for the night, so if she’s going to put out on her date, she shouldn’t bring him back here.

‘Right… Fuck, I’m so late, I gotta go. Have fun fucking Ian!’

As soon as the door slams shut, Mickey’s up and reaching for his phone.

*

‘Gallagher, if you laugh at me, I swear to god.’

‘Fuck, Mickey, I’m not gonna laugh at you.’

‘Good, ‘cause you’d just have to deal with me like this anyway. I ain’t fuckin’ changin’ for you.’

‘Says the guy who now allows five fruits a day in his diet because I insisted, because it’s healthy, because I’m a great boyfriend.’

Mickey glares at Ian, briefly pausing his rummaging in Mandy’s make-up bag to see what she’d left behind. ‘Not the fuckin’ point, Ian.’

Ian smiles and nudges Mickey’s hip. ‘Yeah, I know. I want you to feel comfortable around me, though,’ he says, suddenly serious.

‘Yeah, yeah, I do feel comfortable, okay? Just… want everything to be totally cool with us.’

‘Everything’s fine,’ Ian assures him, leaning against Mickey’s back as he picks out a tube of concealer and scowls at it. Ian rests his chin on Mickey’s shoulder and squints at the make-up. ‘The hell is that?’

‘Fuck if I know. I’m just here for the bright coloured shit.’

Ian presses his lips against the skin on Mickey’s shoulder in a way that Mickey can feel him smiling. ‘You don’t even understand how excited I am to see you in eyeliner,’ he confesses quietly.

Mickey chuckles and twists his head around, attempting to look at Ian. ‘You’re lucky I’ve gotten good at applying it lately. Fuckin’ liquid stuff is the worst.’

Ian keeps grinning and then removes his lips from Mickey’s skin so he can talk more clearly. ‘I used to work at a club and wore eyeliner for every shift.’

Mickey rolls his eyes, seemingly unfazed about this new information, and dislodges himself from Ian’s hold, trudging out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom with Ian trailing behind. ‘Yeah, it’s kinda different here seein’ as I’m not tryna get into a fifty year old dude’s pants.’

‘I could be lying about my age and just look really good for a fifty year old?’

‘I like to think I know what the fucking difference is between a twenty two year old dick and a half a century old dick, thank you very much.’

‘Whatever,’ Ian snickers, throwing himself on Mickey’s bed. ‘You gonna wear that too?’

Mickey runs his hand down the silk of the nightgown he’d draped over his desk chair earlier. ‘If I’m gonna show you, I’m going all out.’

‘You don’t do things half assed, do you?’ Ian says, smiling up at his boyfriend before shuffling up the bed a little to lean against the headboard.

‘Nope. I’ll be back in a sec, stay here,’ Mickey mutters, grabbing the white nightgown and small collection of cosmetics before leaving to go to the bathroom again. With the door closed and him on his own, he can breathe again. It’s not that he’s not comfortable with this, it’s just that he’s never really felt like he could talk about what he likes to do, much less trust someone enough to _show_ them.

He smiles at himself in the mirror and decides to forgo foundation this time, sticking to just a light blush along his cheekbones. He glances down at the eyeshadow palette in his hand and chooses the darker yet still subtle blue that really fucking brings out his eyes, paired with a shimmering grey. He’s done this a thousand times, trying to get it right and he’s gotta admit, he’s really fucking good at blending. Once satisfied with the eyeshadow, Mickey takes the top off the eye pencil and outlines his eyes, which is shortly followed by mascara and the red lipstick he kind of thinks he’s in love with.

He worries he’s overdone it with red lipstick _and_ blue eyeshadow, but he doesn’t really care; the lipstick looks fucking badass.

Slipping off his clothes and replacing them with the nightgown is actually pretty fucking hard considering the fact that he doesn’t want to screw up his face.

Mickey smirks at himself in the mirror and runs a hand through his hair.

‘Ian, I’m-‘ He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence upon re-entering his bedroom before Ian’s lips are on his. Because they’ve always been good at going from nought to eleven in no time at all, Mickey immediately opens his mouth for Ian’s tongue. There’s more slickness between their mouths from Mickey’s lipstick, but, holy fuck, Mickey’s most definitely not complaining. The best case scenario is currently playing out before him and he feels amazing. And the look Ian’s got on his face when he pulls away and drags Mickey down onto the bed makes any residual anxiety completely disappear.

‘That shade looks fucking good on you, Gallagher,’ Mickey comments, eyes trained on Ian’s lipstick smudged mouth. Ian presses his fingertips up to his lips and then pulls them away to study the colour.

‘What shade _is_ this?’ he asks, smiling.

Mickey slowly twines his fingers with Ian’s red stained ones and grins at their linked hands. He feels so fucking comfortable and happy like this, like he can completely trust Ian with anything. Instead of vocalising this, he sticks to just answering Ian’s question.

‘Ravish Me Red.’

‘Is that you answering my question or giving me an order?’ Ian whispers, voice suddenly husky, providing a fucking stunning contrast to the smooth feel of his hands gliding across the silk on Mickey’s body.

What Mickey hadn’t been banking on, though, was Mandy’s date going horribly wrong horribly fast, causing her to return home early.

‘Mick, he was a total _asshole_!’ is all the warning they get along with the sound of the front door slamming, which really was never going to give them enough time to prepare. So when the bedroom door swings open, Mickey’s unfortunately still straddling Ian… in a fucking silky nightdress and a full face of make-up. ‘Oh! Shit… Sorry,’ Mandy says, scanning her eyes over both Ian and Mickey and fully taking in the situation.

‘Fuck-‘

‘Next time you wanna borrow my stuff, just ask.’ Mandy starts grinning before sauntering out of the room. So obviously she’s cool with it, but Mickey just starts feeling incredibly self-conscious anyway.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Mickey hisses, scrambling to get off Ian.

‘Mick, it’s fine.’

Mickey starts to rub his bare arm and bites his lip. ‘Is it?’

Ian smiles and pushes himself up from where he’d still been lying on top of the sheets. He reaches out to loosely gather Mickey’s wrists in his hands and stares up at him. ‘You look amazing.’

‘Probably look gross and stupid, there’s gotta be some… face wipes around here somewhere or… some shit,’ Mickey mutters, trying to get away from Ian. He pulls Mickey back down onto the bed and then crawls on top of him so they’re nose to nose. ‘Ian-‘

Ian cups Mickey’s cheeks and smiles again. ‘No, no, Mickey, you look beautiful.’

So he’s just going to fucking deny that there’s a real blush going on underneath the make-up blush. He can feel his confidence creeping back up on him now as he wraps his arms around Ian’s waist.

‘You look fucking hot, Mickey, trust me.’

Echoing his sister’s earlier words, he says, ‘Yeah, I know.’

**Author's Note:**

> [Still takin' prompts :)](http://southsidemilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
